


Taking Care

by shnuffeluv



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card 2020-2021 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Common Cold, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Patton works himself too hard sometimes.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Everyone
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card 2020-2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099178
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Taking Care

Patton knew he should be taking care of himself. He _knew_ he should have stopped to rest. But Janus had needed help keeping Remus occupied, and Logan had wanted to speak to him about potential projects and finding a compromise, and on top of that, Virgil and Roman had started a fire trying to cook...and he just couldn't find the time to breathe today. So it wasn't much of a surprise to him that he fainted in the middle of the Common Room. It had, however, apparently been a surprise to everyone else.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Logan asked as he placed Patton on the couch.

"You know you're allowed breaks, too, Padre. And you need to take them!" Roman insisted, tucking Patton in with a blanket.

"Just because Janus and Remus are helping Thomas right now, doesn't mean you have to constantly keep tabs on them. They know when to pull back if necessary," Virgil added, passing Patton some warm tea.

Everyone got settled on the couch and Patton nestled into his family. It was nice knowing that, when he couldn't take care of his people, his people were more than willing to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
